Recruiting A Boy
by FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: Drabble. What really made one of Lord Voldemort's most loyal followers join in the first place?


This is one of many submissions to the Prompt Relay Challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. For those not familiar with the challenge, there are ten stages we have to write for, each state having anywhere from five to twenty-plus story prompts we must fill.

Stage Six: Marauders Era

I've always liked the idea that Barty Crouch Jr. could have been a Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin. In my opinion he was a brilliant and talented wizard, and with his father the way he was it seems much more logical.

* * *

Barty couldn't stand it any longer.

For days now, Lucius Malfoy seemed to be behind every corner. No, not seemed. The Slytherin was stalking him! Following him from class to class, watching him from the Slytherin during meals, lurking between bookcases in the library. Barty was just glad to have been put in Ravenclaw so he could hide away in the tower.

Unfortunately he did have to leave some times. And Malfoy was always waiting.

After nearly two weeks of dodging, his luck ran out. Leaving the library late, Barty tried to quickly make his way back to the common room when a tall blonde figure stepped out from behind a suit of armor. Inwardly cursing himself for not paying attention, he drew himself up to his full lanky height and sneered at the older teen. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Lucius chuckled lightly at the sight, amused to find the one younger student who seemed to be unthreatened by his family's status. "My, my! Now I would have thought that due to our father's mutual work at the ministry some manners would be in order; but no matter." The blonde smiled, looking almost genuine, "I will overlook the indiscretion this time. With all the fantastic rumors flying about this school, I can understand your hesitance in speaking with me. You have been difficult to catch alone."

Eyeing the seventh year, Barty shifted from one foot to the other, his tongue flicking over his bottom lip in agitation. He did not like where this was going. "I've never paid much mind to gossip." He stated harshly. Of course he knew the rumors of a dark wizard recruiting for an army, promising a grand new world where magic reigned. While the thought of a country of only witches and wizards excited the Ravenclaw, Barty had no interest in war or fighting. Besides, this dark wizard seemed to only be recruiting teens in green and silver.

"Good! I'm glad to hear it." Lucius' smile grew wider, almost maniacal, "However, many of these rumors happen to be based in fact. The Dark Lord has put me in charge of recruiting those with talent and ambition into his ranks, but seeing as this is my last year at Hogwarts and it is almost over, He is worried I may not be able to convince some of the more worthy students still outside of our ranks."

Malfoy paused for effect, waiting for Barty to ask the question. Picking up on the prompt, the younger wizard refused to be baited and instead continued his hard stare.

When no question came, Lucius asked it himself, "I'm sure you are wondering why I am telling you all of this Barty. May I call you Barty?" Again no answer came. "Well Barty, the Dark Lord has many followers in high places, allowing Him access to all school records among other things. He has taken a great interest in you my friend."

"Yea? And why's that?"

"Must I really have to tell you? You are one of the brightest wizards in the school, you earned a record number of O.W.L.S. this year, and no one even comes close to your skills displayed in class." Lucius bowed slightly, "You have no equal here. You would be among the greatest of assets."

Scoffing loudly, Barty moved to walk past him. "Go and tell your master that I am not interested. I serve no man, and have no plans of changing that."

Halfway down the hall, Lucius' voice stopped him in his tracks. "He knew you say something to that effect. So I did some research of my own into you. Found out some interesting facts about you."

Getting nervous with the way this conversation was turning, Barty's tongue quickly flicked over his lip again. Without turning around, Barty asked, "Like what?"

With a slight laugh in his voice, the Slytherin's footsteps echoed off the walls making their way toward where he stood. "I know that you are a bit of a loner. You dislike most of your classmates and prefer to spend time alone. You've never even had a girlfriend. There is, however, one wizard that you've had your eye on." He stopped a few steps behind Barty, but the younger man still felt caged in. "He's already joined, you know. Regulus Black."

"So?" Crouch's voice wavered slightly, and he cursed himself for showing weakness. "Why would his extracurricular activities interest me?"

"He was the one who suggested you to the Dark Lord. He wishes for you to join our cause."

Stilling his breath, Barty's mind went blank. _He actually wants me?_ Never had the thought the younger Black brother had taken notice of him, personally or in class. _Could it be true?_ Taking a few minutes to weigh the possible pros and cons, his mind kept coming back to the Slytherin he had been fantasizing about for years. Making his decision, he refused to turn around to face what he knew would be a very smug look from Malfoy.

"Fine. I'll do it."


End file.
